Big Brother: Panem
by TheKiller1227
Summary: Eleven adults in a house. Monitored by over thirty cameras and eighty microphones. What will happen? We don't know, we have to watch, or read, to find out. A/U No districts.
1. Chapter 1

**betwDisclaimer: I do not own Big Brother, The Hunger Games, characters, rules, games or any penalties/punishments. Wow… what do I own? MY DIGGNITY!**

**Author Note: I would not be able to write this without any permission from The Other Katniss Everdeen. She is the original Big Brother writer. If you guys want a different story than this, you should read her story. It is amazing. Happy Smiles! That made no sense, oh well. **

**~Big Brother: Panem Edition~**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Hello and welcome to Big Brother!" Cressida Jones smiles and greets all of Panem from the inside of the Big Brother house. "My name is Cressida Jones and I'll be your host for the next ninety days. Right now I am in the big brother house. In just a couple of moments we will be watching twelve contestants join us in total isolation, with cameras watching their every move. This year we have a new twist. Even though there are eleven house guests this year, there is one player that is here for a completely different reason than everyone else.

"For the very first time, we have a saboteur in the big brother house. This person's goal for this summer is going to be making the houseguests' stay as horrible as they can. If this houseguest can stay in the house until the halfway mark, he or she will earn a quarter of a million dollars. Before we start, though, let's meet our contestants."

** X**

"Gloss, hey get down here," Cashmere, Gloss' twin sister. "I got something that I want to see."

"What?" Gloss asks, running down the stairs to see his sister standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding a key, with his name on it. He knows what it is. "Oh, my god!"

"You're going to the Big Brother house!" she screams and gives an annoying, screechy laugh.

** X**

Annie Cresta flips through documents at the nursing station and stops short when she sees a certain gold key.

"Oh, my gosh," she whispers to herself, picking the key up from her papers.

"Annie," Annabeth asks stopping with a small smile, being the one that got to put it in there. "Say something."

"I'm going to Big Brother!" she finally screams, receiving cheers from her fellow nurses and friends.

** X**

"Detective Sevina?" Detective Nate Russo asks, coming towards the desk in District two police department. "Clove?"

"Yes," Clove looks up to the fellow detective and gives him a small smile, rolling the pen between her fingers. "Can I help you, Detective Russo?"

"Another case just came in," he says, dropping a case file on the desk. "Captain wants you to get right on it."

"Thanks," she says, placing the pen away from herself, pulling the case towards her, opening it and then screaming. "What the heck!"

"What is it?" Russo asks innocently, keeping a straight face.

"You knew," Clove holds a golden key with letters and giving him a strong glare.

"Yeah, I did," he says and breaks a smile. "Now go! You have one hour to pack!"

"Wow that is a lot of time."

** X**

"Chief Hallows?" a police woman under Chief Cato Hollows knocks on the door.

"Come in," he says, not looking up from his paper work.

"There is some filing that you missed," she says cautiously, placing a manila colored folder on the desk.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, now looking up. "I never miss anything."

"I don't think that," she says immediately. "But, some of the guys want you to take another look."

"Alright," he sighs and opens the file folder to see a gold key. "How did I not see this coming?"

"What?" she, Gina Marie, cracks a small smile.

"I'm going to Big Brother!" he cheers, jumping up from his chair and doing a little happy dance. The whole dance thing is starting to scare the girl. "I mean, ahem, that's cool, that's really cool."

"You better hurry boss, you only have an hour to pack," Jackson, one of the police officers, says when he passes by the office with a cup of coffee and donut in hand.

"Bye," he shrugs.

"Wait, who is in charge?" Cato shrugs and waves the key at them, goodbye.

** X**

"Cashmere," Gloss smiles when he opens the given suit case and sees a gold key with her name on it.

"What?" she asks and struts into the bedroom stopping short when she sees the key.

"Oh. My. Gosh," she whispers and then completely screams. "I'm going to the Big Brother!"

"You're going to Big Brother!" he screams.

"We're going to Big Brother!" they scream together.

** X**

"Titus, order up!" the head chef yells to the employee, sliding a pizza off the pan.

"Coming- Yes!" he screams when he sees the Italian pie. On top of it sets a golden door key that has his name written on it. "Whoa, this is weird."

"Congrats man, now get outta here. You only have an hour to pack," Antonio says in his full on Jersey accent.

"See ya, losa's!"

** X**

"Hey, Coach Odair," a brown headed boy hands over a key very casual like to the shirtless, swim team coach. Finnick takes a minute and then realizes that he was just handed a key. To the Big Brother house.

"I'm gonna be on Big Brother!" he yells in the pool room. "I'm going to Big Brother! I'm going to Big Brother!"

"Daddy?" a small voice asks and Finnick stops his weird dance for the small boy. "Will you not do that? It's scaring me."

"I'm sorry, Noah," he says and picks up the small boy. "I only have one hour to pack, so let's go home."

"YAY! Daddy's going to Big Brother, losers!"

** X**

"Gale, the mail is here!" Posy screams to her older brother.

"Thanks Po- Oh, my gosh," he stops when he sees the golden key. "MA! I'm going to be on Big Brother!"

"That's awesome, but you need to do the dishes."

"Yes, Ma."

** X**

"Madge, I left something on your bed!" Bristol, Madge's roommate, calls as she walks out of the door. Madge yells a quick thank you and then walks back into her room.

"AHHHH!" she screams when the magical golden key laying on her arrange of pillows. "I'm going to Big Brother! And there is no one here. Like always."

** X**

"I think that we should-" Glimmer stops the meeting immediately when she sees that there was a gold key in her clipboard. "I'm going to big brother," she says softly, not lifting her head. Then she looks up and sees that they were looking at her with expectance. "I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER!"

"That's amazing, but can we get back to the meeting?" Cassidy asks.

"No… do you know what happens when someone has over one hundred pairs of shoes and then you have only an hour?"

"No."

"Well, you should."

** X**

"Effie, I need you to look at these set lists requirements," Dana Marsha calls to the really overdressed set designer.

"No way!" Effie stops when she sees the golden key that the client is holding up. "I'm going to be on Big Brother!"

"Congratulations! Now go, you only have one hour to pack."

"Oh, my goodness, how will my shoes fit in there?!"

"Now that we have met the house guests, why don't we bring them out?" All the houseguests come out and they were all waiting for further instructions. "Okay houseguests, you all know how this works. One at a time I will call your name and you will enter the house. Then, once inside the house, you will have only one minute to pick the bed that you will be sleeping in for the next ninety days. So, let's get started. The first four people to enter the house are Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Gloss. Please enter the house."

"Oh, my god!" Clove and Glimmer scream as they enter the doors to the Big Brother house.

"We only have a minute to choose, so…" Gloss smirks and walks in the direction of the bedrooms. The first bedroom is full of king sized beds that are filled with comfortable red comforters and fluffy pillows. Gloss shakes his head and moves to another. Clove and Glimmer goes into the room he just left, placing their bags on the first two beds.

**Gloss: **_I wanted people to think that I was okay with being uncomfortable, because that was just my game plan. It's weird, but who cares? I am here to win a game, not to give the other contestants a good show while they float their way to the quarter million dollar. _

"Hey, girlies, mind if I sleep in here?" Cato smirks, walking into the same room as the girls.

"I don't mind," Glimmer smiles while Clove makes a disgusted face.

**Clove: **_I don't know what this guy is here for, but I did not come here to have a show mance. I am here for one thing and one thing only. That one thing is to win. _

"Whatever," Cato says, choosing the bed right next to Clove's. "I'm Cato, by the way."

"Glimmer," the blonde smiles, flips her hair over her shoulder and walks out of the room.

"Sassy, I like it," he smirks and then follows her.

Gloss comes out of the plastic room and Cato holds his hand out. "Hey, man. I'm Cato."

"I'm Gloss," the beautiful man smiles, showing his pearly white teeth, and holds out his hand.

**Cato: **_If I wasn't straight, I would marry that man._

**Gloss: **_That Cato dude is so huge! I'm kind of afraid that he's going to be a threat to my game play. _

"And the next four to enter the big brother house is Effie, Cashmere, Gale and Madge."

Madge, Cashmere and Effie basically run for the door while Gale just walks towards the door. The three girls scream with delight as they walk through the doors. Gale keeps a scowl on his face as he searches for a bed. Madge and Cashmere had already picked two beds in the red, white and blue room while Effie chose the last bed in the book room; the one that Clove, Glimmer and Cato chose. Gale moves towards the last room and realizes that it is a room with complete beds that are made of plastic.

"Awesome," he mutters and places his bag on the bed in the corner.

**Gale: **_I cannot believe that I have to sleep on plastic. Plastic. I can't believe this. Oh, well, I guess that I will have to share with one of the girls. At least they're all pretty hot, except for Effie. She kind of scares me. _

"The next four to enter the house is Titus, Annie, and Finnick," Cressida smiles and lets the houseguests into their new home.

"I am in the big brother house right now," Annie squeals, looking around at all the surroundings. "Oh, I should probably choose a room."

"That would be smart," Clove laughs from the couch as Annie runs towards the rooms. Annie quickly finds a room with an empty bed. Thankfully, that bed was in the most comfortable room.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Titus screams as he wonders through the house.

** X**

"Alright well, I'm Annie, I'm 30, I'm a full time nurse and full time mom," Annie smiles at everyone, including Finnick.

**Finnick: **_Is it bad that I am really hoping that Annie isn't married? Because it feels really bad to be saying this out loud. _

"I'm Finnick," he shares his dashing, dimpled smile at the people, "I'm a swim coach, I'm 32, and I also have a son, but do not worry ladies I am proudly single."

**Annie: **_YES! I am single as well, so I am really happy. Now I am even happier. _

"I'm Madge, I'm 25. I work in Social Services as a case worker," Madge says simply.

"Alright, I'm Clove, I'm 25 as well, I'm a detective at the D2PD and I am pretty happy that I'm single," Clove smirks as she takes a sip of her champagne.

"I'm Titus, I think that I am 40, but I am not exactly sure at the moment, I own a pizza delivery place, and I am single and ready to mingle."

**Cashmere: **_Wow… that I all that I can say right now. Wow. _

"Hi, I'm Cashmere, you can call me Cash if you want, I'm a model and you shouldn't know my age. I will tell you, however, that I am a wife and mother of one," Cashmere smiles, drinking some more champagne.

**Clove: **_I really want to see what her kid and husband look like. I am very curious at the moment. _

"I'm Gloss, I'm twenty seven, I am the co-owner of a sports store," Gloss smiles.

"I'm Effie, you really and honestly don't want to know my age, and I am a stage designer."

"I'm Cato and I am the chief of the D18PD, and I am

"Now that the houseguests have gotten comfortable in the house, I think that it is time to introduce them to the twist of the summer," Cressida turns to the monitor. "Houseguests," a chorus of hi, Cressida's come from the house guests. "Well, you know how the motto is to be prepared. This summer is going to be full of that, because this is the first time that we will be having a saboteur."

A bunch of gasps come from the contestants. Everyone looks around at who is the saboteur. It could be anyone.

"This person has the power to do anything that they want. Their mission this year is to make your lives horrible in the house this summer," the host tells them. "So, how about we start with the very first competition of this summer? Choose your teams and head out to the back yard."

Everyone walks into the big brother back yard with their partners. Cato and Clove were wearing pink, Effie and Finnick were wearing green, Madge and Gale were wearing blue, Cashmere and Glimmer are wearing black, Gloss and Annie were wearing yellow and Titus was wearing a giant steak costume.

"Contestants, welcome to Backyard Barbecue," Cressida greets. All the teams were picked and they were ready. "Before the break you chose colors randomly, Titus because we have an uneven number of contestants, you have decided to wear the steak suit. The catch to you wearing the costume is that you are safe next week and you are also able to compete in the HoH competition. Here is how you will play."

"One of your team mates will stand on one side of the hedge and the second on the other side. When I say go the person on the left side will throw different condiments over to the other side. The first team to catch five is the winner. Then, the two of you will decide who will become the very first HoH of the summer. I will give you a few minutes to decide."

** X**

**Madge: **_Gale and I decided that since I played a couple of years of powder puff football and that he has experience with shot put and baseball that I would catch and he would throw. Hopefully, we can win this thing. _

Everyone was ready. Clove, Effie, Madge, Gloss and Glimmer were on the catching side and Finnick, Cato, Gale, Annie and Cashmere were on the throwing side. They just had to win.

"On your mark, get set, go." Cressida tells the teams. Gale is the first to throw and, thank god for this girl, Madge caught it easily, scoring the two of them a point.

**Gale: **_How in the world can the Mayor's daughter actually catch a glass jar of pickles? Without screaming? There is definitely something that she is hiding._

**Cashmere and Glimmer: **_Me and Cashmere- _Cashmere and I. _Whatever… we decided that we would throw the comp because we don't exactly want a target on both of our backs. _Actually I told her that if she wanted to throw it would and then we agreed that we wouldn't actually try.

Clove so far has caught all of the ones that Cato has thrown. Gale has thrown five, but Madge has failed to catch only one. Annie has thrown ten times and Gloss had caught only one.

**Annie: **_I don't know if Gloss was throwing it, but if he was I am positive that he is the saboteur. _

The showdown between Gale and Madge and Cato and Clove is ended when Clove caught the very last condiment, ketchup.

"Congratulations, Cato and Clove. You two have won the head of household competition. Now you get to choose who will be the head of household," the host smiles. Clove and Cato laugh and give each other a small smile along with a big hug.

Cato then turns to the little girl. "If you take it, will you let me share the head of household room with me?"

"You got it," she smiles, pushing him out of way simply. "I'm taking the head of household."

"Congratulations, Clove you are the very first head of household," the woman congratulates. Clove smiles and runs over to the HoH key, taking it out of its holder.

"What will happen this summer? What show mances will Blossum and who will go home? All will be answered this summer on Big Brother."

**A/N: So, I do have to thank The Other Katniss Everdeen because if it were not for her, I would not even be writing this. Thanks! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks!**

**~Lauren **


	2. Author Note: Please Read!

**Hey guys, so last night I was playing with my cat and she bit me. On the index finger. Through the nail. So, now there may be a chance that I have an infection. That means that I may not be able to type. It is super hard to type this note. So, I may not be able to write or type for a while. This means that all stories are on hiatus. Thanks! **

**~Lauren**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother, The Hunger Games, characters, rules, games or any penalties/punishments. Wow… what do I own? MY DIGGNITY!**

**Author Note: I would not be able to write this without any permission from The Other Katniss Everdeen. She is the original Big Brother writer. If you guys want a different story than this, you should read her story. It is amazing. Happy Smiles! That made no sense, oh well. **

**~Big Brother: Panem Edition~**

**~Chapter 2~**

Last Time on Big Brother:

Eleven adults have entered the Big Brother house. There are ninety cameras to watch them and fifty cameras to catch anything and everything that they have to say. Clove became the very first HoH of the whole summer. Also, somebody in the house is not playing to last the whole summer, the saboteur is here to make the lives of our houseguest in the house, as miserable as they can. What will happen next? Watch and find out.

** X**

"Good job, guys," Madge tells Cato and Clove when they make their way towards the inside of the Big Brother house.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Alright, well what do we do now," Gloss asks, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Annie shrugs, walking into the kitchen next to him. Annie turns away from everyone, whispering to her, "Did you throw the comp?"

**Gloss: **_Maybe I did or maybe I did not throw the competition. For Annie, she thinks that I have not thrown the comp; I am just simply a bad catcher._

"No, I'm just better as a thrower," he shrugs. Annie's mouth practically drops to the floor.

"You told me that you were better at catching," she whispers. Gloss shakes his head.

"No, I am pretty sure that I told you that I was a good thrower. Maybe you just weren't good at throwing and listening," he nods and turns to the fridge. Annie sighs, walking away from the tall brunette and over to the bathroom.

"Well, Gloss just screwed me over," she sighs to Madge, Clove and Effie, who were all cleaning their faces off from the HoH comp. "Oh, congrats by the way Clove."

"Thanks, and how did Gloss screw you over?" she asks.

Annie sighs, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "Well, when we were deciding where we were going to be positioned for the comp, he specifically said that he was a horrible catcher. He caught absolutely nothing that I threw over, they all went over and I am pretty sure that all he did was stand there."

"How did he screw you over, exactly?" Madge asks.

"He's telling me that he told me that he was a bad catcher and that he was great at throwing. And I'm just like, what the he##?" she tells them. "I am really thinking that he's the saboteur."

"Well, you do have good evidence ad reasoning for that," Clove says, setting her makeup wipe down and then walking over to the nurse. She leans down, whispering, "I'm going to put him up and Effie."

"Why Effie?" she asks, looking over to Effie who is reading the back of a brush box.

"As a pawn," she says. Annie nods and Clove nods. It's just a big nodding fest in the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Madge laughs when she turns around and sees them.

"Nothing," they say together.

** X**

"Who wants to see my HoH room?" Clove screams running from the diary room with a golden key twirling on her index finger. Everyone cheers running from where they are and follow Clove up the stairs to the Head of Household stairs. The small, black haired young woman unlocks the door to the room and screams when she sees the pile of goodies stacked on the table.

"Wow," Cato whispers when he sees the room that he gave up. In the middle of the wall is a giant bed in the shape with blue and gold comforter and pillows. There is a purple couch by the wall that is shaped like an 'E' with the same colored pillows. And like all Head of Household rooms there is a table with a goody basket put together by one of Clove's family members.

"No way!" Clove screams running towards the basket, picking up the multicolored packs of skittles. "I bet that my Aunt packed this."

"Whoa, that's a lot of hot sauce," Madge laughs picking up the multiple amounts of hot sauce jars. Clove glares at the blonde.

"Don't criticize my need for hot sauce," the small girl says.

**Madge: **_I was just joking about the amount of hot sauce that she has. I didn't mean anything by it. _

**Clove: **_I was just kidding, but I guess that she just took it the wrong way. Oh, well. I'm not here to make any friends. _

"Clove this basket is amazing!" Cashmere gushes to her.

**Cashmere: **_I am definitely sucking up to Clove. I didn't do very good in the competition and normally the first weeks HoH always chooses the people that did horrible in the competition. If I don't suck up, I would be pretty sure that me and Glimmer would be going up. I have to watch out for myself. _

"Thanks guys," Clove smiles tossing herself onto her bed next to Cato.

Clove pops out of the diary room wearing a pair of short shorts and a gym t-shirt. In a valley girl styled voice, "Hey everybody! It's like time to choose teams for the Veto Competition! Ew!"

**Cato: **_Seeing Clove in those shorts, I felt a little tingly inside and it really made me excited to share a bedroom with her tonight. Is that weird? Yeah that's weird._

"As you know that have not competition is where you will compete against each other and see who will be taking cold showers and sleeping in the horrid have not room. Also you will be eating slop and America's choice of food. All for one week. So, grab your bandanas and get your gym uniforms on and like just meet me in the backyard." Clove and walks out to the backyard.

** X**

Everyone walks into the backyard to see that the crew has changed the backyard to look like an actual gym. In the middle of the floor is a line of eight balls. Everyone wore gym t-shirts and short shorts, even the guys (which was hilarious). Cato, Titus, Finnick, Annie, and Gale were all wearing gold and Madge, Gloss, Cashmere, Glimmer and Effie were all wearing Red.

**Madge: **_Great I have Gloss on my team. From what I heard from Annie, he is throwing the competitions so far. I don't want to be a have not! I don't how girly it sounds; I have to keep my hair washed. It is heavy. That and I really do not want to share a room with Glimmer, she is so high maintenance. _

**Gloss: **_I cannot believe that I am on an all girls' team. This is what I get for letting my sister pick my team. If we weren't on national television, I would strangle her. Not really, I love my sister. _

Clove stands in the middle of the court. "Houseguests, welcome back to high school. We are going to be playing an old fashion game of dodge ball. The rules are simple, if you are hit you are out. If you catch a ball, the person that threw the ball is out and you get to choose a player that has gotten to get back in. The team that has no one left on their team are the have not's for the week. But, there is a twist. If you get out first, you will not be a have not for this week. If you get back into the game, it will not affect that. Are you ready to play?"

"Yeah!" all the players yell and they run to their side. Clove smiles and blows the whistle to signal that they are to start. Gloss is the first one out, not that Madge is surprised.

**Gloss: **_I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances. If my team does lose I am not going to be a have not. _

Madge sighs and watches as all the other girls get behind her. She scoffs and looks around her for a ball.

"Madge!" Glimmer screeches, pointing to the sky. The blonde looks up and gasps when she sees a red rubber dodge ball come her way. By reaction, she catches the ball, easily. Cato's mouth drops.

"What the %#*?" he screams, stomping over to the bench.

"Ooh, sorry Cato, but Madge caught the ball that you threw and so you are out. There is one good thing about this, you and Gloss are automatically haves for the week," Clove tells him. "So, far both teams have four people left. Let's pick up the game people."

Glimmer takes a chance to pick up the ball that is a couple feet in front of her. She keeps her eyes on Annie who has a ball and is standing in front of her. "Glimmer, duck!" she hears, Cashmere she is positive. She does so, quickly. The ball misses her by a hair and she glares at the other team, throwing the hard, rubber ball at whoever, who just so happens to be Finnick, she can find.

**Finnick: **_Alright, so I had no idea that Glimmer had that kind of an arm. That hurt and she made it look effortless. What the heck man?_

**Glimmer: **_To be honest I actually very sporty in my early years. I was a gymnast, softballer, I think that's what it's called, and I also was a competitive bowler until I was in seventh grade. _

"Sorry, Finnick but you are out. Please take your seat on the bench," the head of household says. Finnick grumbles and moves towards the bench. Annie looks over to the side and sees that Cashmere has her back turned to the team and takes her shot, quickly ducking when another ball comes her way. The platinum blonde does not get warned and is hit in the head with the ball. She gasps and turns around. Annie's eyes widen and she cups her hands against her mouth in shock. Clove laughs at the event and shouts above the others, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt. You got hit in the head and you're out. Sorry, Cashmere."

"Oh, my gosh, Cash I am so sorry!" Annie apologizes, dodging the balls that are being thrown her way.

"What? That was a head shot. She meant to do that! She should be out," Cashmere screams. Annie gasps.

"I did not intentionally hit you in the head!" she screams.

"Sorry, Cashmere, but it is not against the rules to get hit in the head. Please take a seat," she says and motions for the blonde to sit down. Cashmere glares at the nurse and stalks off to the bench.

"You better hope that I don't get to be HoH next week," she growls. Annie laughs a little and shakes her head.

**Annie: **_I am not really afraid of Cashmere. She may forget that I hit her in the head. That isn't even a really good reason to get somebody out of the big brother. I mean come on, take an aspirin if you have a headache. I mean I feel bad for hitting her, but it's a game. _

Gale sighs when a ball hits his chest. He groans and pushes himself over to the bench, holding a hand up to the black haired girl before she can say anything.

The next person to get out is Madge. Annie caught the ball that she threw and brought Cato into the game. On the gold team leaves Annie, Titus, and Cato. On the red team leaves, Effie and Glimmer. Effie throws one and Annie swiftly catches it, bringing Finnick back into the game. The blonde sighs and watches a ball come towards her from Titus's arm.

"Congratulations, Gold team and Gloss! You are all haves for the week. Sorry, red team, unfortunately you will be the have not's. Let's head inside to see what America has chosen for you to eat and see where you will be sleeping for the next week."

** X**

All the houseguests walk into the house and gasp at the sight of the food that America has chosen for them. Fish sticks and pickled eggs.

"Oh, my god America," Glimmer squeaks out. "What the heck? Pickled Eggs!"

"Calm down, Princess," Gale grumbles. Madge rolls her eyes and throws a glare towards him. He gives her a fake smile and sits down.

"Dear have not's, this is a meal chosen by America just for you. Enjoy your fish sticks and pickled eggs, along with your slop, for this week along with your cold showers and have not room," Glimmer reads to the group. She sets the letter down and looks to the others. "I really do not want to see the have not room not."

"Yeah!" Cato calls from the room. "You really do not!"

"An ice room?" Clove laughs. "Oh, my gosh this is just horrible!"

She is right. This year's room is an ice theme. They have four full size beds and they were all below sixty degrees. They had ice chests lining the walls. And the room itself was super-duper cold.

**Madge: **_Is this legal? Seriously are they allowed to do this? Hello?_

"There is no way that I will be sleeping in _here_," Glimmer says in a gross fashion.

"Well, you kind of have to," Cato laughs, investigating the room in all of its 'glory'. "Sucks to be you guys."

"Yeah," Madge says shortly, "it really does."

** X**

**Clove: **_Nominations are today and I already know all of my nominations. Hopefully I can get that annoying b**ch Effie out of this house. _

Clove places all of their keys in their places and smirks at the last two left. She places those in the box and walks down to the cabana.

She sticks her head out to the others. "Hey everyone, it's time for the nominations ceremony."

All the houseguests sat around the dining room table and watched as Clove put the nomination circle in the middle of the table. She steps back and looks to everyone.

"This is the nominations ceremony. One of my duties," a laughs comes from one of the houseguests. Clove glares at Cato and smacks his head with a backhand. "Sorry, but once again. One of my jobs as head of household is to nominate two nominees for eviction. I will pull one key and then the next person will pull the next and so on and so forth. Cato you are safe."

"Thanks Clover," he smiles. "Madge, you are safe."

"Thanks, hon," Madge thanks and pulls the next golden key. "Titus, you are safe."

"Thank you, Clovey," the pizza boy smiles. All of the sudden the lights turned off in the whole house and no one can see, literally, anything.

**Madge: **_Um… what is happening right now? I'm pretty sure that if Big Brother can give away half a million dollars and five thousand at a time, I am pretty sure that they can pay their electricity bill. _

**Clove: **_Alright, what the heck is going on? All that was happening was I was about to out everyone with my nominations and all of the sudden our power goes out. _

When the lights come back on, everyone, except for Cashmere and Gale, had their own keys in front of them. Clove knits her eyebrows together in confusion. These were so not the nominations that she picked out.

"Houseguests," they hear a crackled voice.

**Annie: **_Mila, if you are watching this cover your ears for mom. What the #* k is going on?_

Everyone scrambles to the living room to see a disfigured and blacked out person on the screen. "Welcome to my own nomination ceremony. If you can't tell, I control the nominations this week. Sorry Cashmere and Gale, but one of you are going home this week."

**Gale: **_I am really shocked. I haven't really made any ties with the other houseguests. Cashmere maybe, but I don't know. _

"If one of you somehow win the Veto and save yourselves, your head of household will pick the replacement." Clove rolls her eyes as the screen turns off.

"Well, I guess that this ceremony is adjourned."

_Gale and Cashmere are on the block and who will go home? Who will win POV? Stay with us to find out!_

**~Lauren**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother, The Hunger Games, characters, rules, games or any penalties/punishments. Wow… what do I own? MY DIGGNITY!**

**Author Note: I would not be able to write this without any permission from The Other Katniss Everdeen. She is the original Big Brother writer. If you guys want to read a different story than this, you should read her story. It is amazing. Happy Smiles! That made no sense, oh well. **

**~Big Brother 1: Panem Edition~**

**~Chapter 3~**

_Last time on Big Brother: _

_Clove won the Head of Household, but her nominations were changed by the Saboteur. Now Gale and Cashmere are on the chopping block. _

** X**

"Clove, will you please calm down," Cato sighs, leaning back on the pillows of the couch of the HoH room. Right now Clove was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Cato, how can I calm down when that stupid saboteur changed my nominations?" Clove asks him, not stopping her pacing. Cato stands from the couch and stops her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Clove, just think of this right now. Right now you do not have anything on your back and you are safe. So, all you have to do is sit back and watch the action," he smirks. Clove smirks and back and lets him give her soft kiss on the cheek. "Will you please calm down now?"

"Yes," she smiles. He nods and then pulls himself and her down and onto the couch, hugging her.

** X**

"Hey guys! It's time to pick players for the VETO!" Clove yells from the living room. All the competitors gathered in the living room with Gale and Cashmere in the nominees chairs. "In the Veto competition, there will be six people playing. Myself, the two nominees, who I did not pick by the way, and three others that we pick. Will the two nominees join me up here?"

**Cashmere:** _I am really hoping that Madge is picked. Right now it feels like she is the only one rooting for me. Well, other than Gloss._

**Clove:** _I am kind if hoping that Gloss gets picked. That way if he throws the competition, I can prove that he's the saboteur._

"As the head of household, I will pick first," Clove says, pulling a chip and reading it out loud. "Titus."

"Coolio!" he screams, running up and standing next to Gale. Gale takes his turn and picks his own chip.

"Madge," he smiles.

**Gale:** _Madge and I have gotten pretty close. And she is a pretty amazing competitor. So, I am pretty positive that I will be coming off the block if Madge plays to her strength._

"Cato," Cashmere announces, pursing her lips. He smirks and stands from his seat squeezing between Clove and Cashmere and giving a smile to Clove.

"I also have to pick a host for the competition and I choose Annie!" Annie smiles and gives a thumbs up to her. "Big Brother will inform us when it's time to play. Good luck."

** X**

"If you won the POV, what would you do with it?" Clove asks Cato after the meeting. He shrugs and continues to kiss her up and down her neck.

"What would you want me to do with it?" he asks, pulling away and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Use it on Gale so that I can put Gloss up," she tells her man, turning around to actually face him.

"Why Gloss?" Cato asks.

"I am positive that he's the saboteur," she whispers, closing her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Well, in the HoH comp, Annie told me that she would throw amazing throws and he would let them drop. But, I don't know if that's true I would have to see the video footage. And then you know how Gloss was sitting at the end?" Cato nods. "I am positive that I heard his chair push out and in."

"But why exactly would Gloss put up his sister up on the block," he asks.

"I didn't really think about that," Clove sighs kissing his cheek. "But, will you still take Gale off the block?"

"If that's what you want me to do with it, I will do that."

"Thank you," she smiles, kissing his chin.

** X**

"Cash I think that you should throw the competition," Gloss tells his sister in the bathroom before the Veto Competition. She looks at him like he's crazy and continues to pluck her eyebrows.

"Why exactly would I throw the competition?" she asks.

"Because if someone doesn't use the veto at all and you're still up there with Gale, they will see that he is a lot more competition then you are," he says. Cashmere sighs and spits out the toothpaste. "Please think about it."

"I will."

**Cashmere:** _I really, really, really hate to admit it, but Gloss may be on to something. Wow, that really hurt me to say_.

** X**

Annie jumped out of the diary room, dressed as a queen honey bee. "Hey bee-sy bodies, meet me in the backyard for your veto competition!"

**Finnick:** _Wow. Just wow. I will be her bird any time that she wants if you know what I mean. Oh man, I got a kid don't I? Noah, if you're watching this, forget everything that daddy just said._

** X**

Everyone was gathered in the backyard. The backyard itself was decorated like an actual beehive. The entrance was a low bar and was covered with actual honey and oil. It looked so gross.

Cashmere was wearing blue. Cato was wearing pink. Clove was wearing green. Madge was in purple. Gale was in red. Titus was wearing yellow.

"Hello, worker bees. I need your help to gather all of the cracked and used eggs. They are hidden in the beehive and you can only bring back one at a time. On my mark you will race in and at the end of ten minutes, whoever has the most used eggs will win the grey power of veto. Everyone have one hand on their station," Annie reads from the card. All the players place their hands on their stations. "Go!"

**Titus:** _I really do not like to throw competitions, but I don't really have anybody on the block that I hate, but I also don't like either of them. So, I think that I'll have fun with this._

**Clove:** _So, I get into the honey, thinking that it will be a piece of cake challenge. No. The honey I the most disgusting thing that I have ever felt in my life. And when I finally get through that the freakin' dome is the darkest thing that I have ever seen and there are all these things being sprayed at me and I just want this thing to be over._

All of the non-competitors watch the monitors and laugh as their friends get shot at with soft balls, shaving creams and bubbles. Gale and Madge are the first ones out and they seem to be doing fairly well, along with Cato. Meanwhile, Clove is just placing her anywhere and everywhere that she can, Cashmere was just crawling around and Titus was playing in the bubbles. Cato had the smartest idea and had gathered most of the balls that he could find and put them at the entrance so that he could just do a grab and go.

"Attention all bee workers, you have thirty seconds until all workers have to be back to your assigned stations," Annie says into a bull horn. "Can I keep this?"

Cato laughs and takes one more to his station. What he didn't see was that Madge had found his stash and was doing the same thing, except she had been much faster than he was. Once everyone was out of the 'beehive' they all waited for further instructions.

"Worker bees, hopefully you have cleaned out the whole nest so that I can... Hehe plant more eggs?" Annie laughs with everyone else. "Um... let's just start with the counting and then I can get out of this."

** X**

"Alright, let's see how everyone did," Annie smiles, walking over to the chalk board. "Clove, you came out of the beehive with... -1 eggs?" the host looks at Clove. "How did you come out with -1 eggs? Wait is that plural?"

"Because I had one when the time ran out," she growls, kicking the ground. The head of house was covered with all kinds of stuff. It was super funny.

"Alright... well, onto the next ones. Cato you have collected... 27 eggs. Sorry, Clove but that beats your score of -1. Please step down. Gale, you have made a score of... 9 eggs. That isn't enough to beat Cato's, so please sit down. Cashmere, let's see your score. 0. Just take your seat." Cashmere practically skipped over to the bench. "Alright, Titus, let's see your score. 0," Annie sighs. "Not a very big surprise, since all you did was play."

"Yeah," the kid laughs and sits down on the bench.

Annie smiles and looks to the last contestant. "Madge, let's see your score." The honey bee pulls the plank out and smiles. "Madge, you successfully collected twenty-eight eggs. Congratulations, Madge you have won the power of Veto!"

**Madge:** _Can I just say what an honor this award is? I would like to thank Cato for putting all the balls in one place for me. Alright I'm done gloating now._

**Cato:** _I knew it; she is the one that took all of the balls. Great. Blondie over here is great at comps. There goes my game._

** X**

"Madge," Gale whispers in the middle of the night. The blonde opens her eyes, annoyed that Gale would wake her up.

"What?" she moans.

"What are you going to do with the POV?" he asks, pressing his mouth against her ear.

"I'm taking you off the block. But, if you wake me up again, I'm not gonna use it at all," she threatens. Gale gulps and pulls away from her. "Don't worry, you are not going anywhere."

"Thank you," he smiles and rewraps his arms around her slender figure.

** X**

"How do you think that Madge will you the veto?" Cato asks Clove that morning in the bathroom.

"I think," she spits out her toothpaste, "that she is going to save Gale."

"So, who are you going to put up in Gale's place?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her.

"Gloss," she says immediately, wiping her mouth with the towel. The small girl turns in his arms. "Now will please not worry? You are perfectly safe for this week."

"I know, but," he looks behind him, "we have to get Madge out of the house."

"Why?" she asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"Because she was a beast in today's competition," he sighs.

"Yeah, because you decided to just take those eggs and put them by the door where we could she could see them," Clove laughs. Cato rolls his eyes and unwraps his arms from around her waist, kissing her head nod then walking out of the bathroom. "What?"

"Nothing," he says, opening the door. "I'm gonna get something to eat."

"There is food in here," she mumbles to herself when he shuts the door.

** X**

Madge and Clove were both in the bathroom, doing their hair.

"So, what are you going to do with the Power of Veto?" Clove asks randomly. Madge is taken back but continues to straighten out her curly, blonde hair. "Any thoughts?"

"I do know what I am going to do with it," she nods.

"Are you going to tell me?" Clove laughs and sets her curling iron back on the counter.

"I'm going to take Gale off of the block," she says.

Clove nods, cleaning up her mess. "That's good, because I want to get Gloss out of this house."

"Why?"

"Because I am pretty sure that he is the saboteur," Clove informs her, walking out of the bathroom. Madge nods and continues to do her hair.

**Madge: **_I know exactly what I'm going to do. Me and Clove have discussed it and I am going to take Gale off, so that she can put Gloss up. _

Madge walks out of the diary room and over to the picture board. She took her veto necklace off and walks over to the glass sliding doors that leads to the patio.

"Hey guys, it's time for the Veto meeting," she announces and everyone make their way into the living room with Gale and Cashmere sitting in the nominee's chairs. Once everyone is settled, Madge starts her meeting. "This is the Veto meeting. As the Veto winner, I have the power to Veto one of the nominations. I have decided to use the power of veto on… Gale."

"Thank you, Madge," he smiles and takes the Veto, giving her a hug.

"Clove, because the duties have been passed to you, you will have to replace the nomination," Clove nods and stands.

"Gloss, no hard feelings, but…" she motions to the now empty seat next to Cashmere. Gloss sighs and takes a seat next to Cashmere. Clove takes her seat back and Madge stands back up.

"This Veto meeting is adjourned."

**A/N: So, I hope that you all like the chapter because it took a little bit of a long time to write. Until next time. See you later! **

**~Lauren**


End file.
